


"Mine"

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Word repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Of all the ways Changkyun can say "Mine" regarding Hyungwon.





	"Mine"

“Mine” Changkyun creeps his hand up Hyungwon’s nape, slender fingers pulling the leather choker until Hyungwon leans back, mouth falling open.

The wall mirror reflects their silhouettes, Hyungwon’s back on Changkyun’s chest, heavy breathing and concert suits on. Changkyun’s leg locks between Hyungwon’s thighs, spreads them open and Hyungwon doesn’t say a word, always so pliant under Changkyun’s guidance, so good.

“I feel like I improved” Changkyun nibbles on Hyungwon’s ears, the short hairs tickling his nose. He grinds his front on Hyungwon mimicking a move of their shared choreography. One the fans love, but Hyungwon does too.

Changkyun has lost count of how many times his hyung got a boner during practice.

He’s always willing to take care of it.

 

 

“Mine” Changkyun whispers when they are in the car, windows misty and the other members dozing off.

Hyungwon leans closer to him, so close he buries his face in Changkyun’s neck, plants a soft kiss there and Changkyun shivers, lets a shaky breath out and enjoys the warmth.

Hyungwon may already be asleep when Changkyun places a palm on his thigh possessively, squishes and remembers how the soft skin feels under his fingers when it’s burning with desire, when Hyungwon is sprawled under him moaning Changkyun’s name until he cries.

The dorm will be crowded tonight, but Changkyun is patient and Hyungwon willing to wait.

 

 

“Mine” Changkyun says loudly enough for the sound to bounce off the walls when he steps into the shower with Hyungwon, both standing unmoving under the water for a few seconds before Hyungwon is pushed up the tiled wall and Changkyun gets on his knees.

Hyungwon has to slam a hand on his mouth to stay silent and the water drowns all the little lewd sounds Changkyun’s mouth makes, wasting no time to play around, taking all of Hyungwon’s length in at once.

Hyungwon comes hard, knees buckling and hands trying to steady himself up the shower rack but Changkyun doesn’t stop, not just yet. That time bordering between pleasure and pain is all worth it when the second orgasm washes over Hyungwon in waves of bliss.

The water has turned cold but it erases all the evidence.

 

 

“Mine” Hyungwon slips into the bunk bed next to Changkyun who pulls him closer, as close as it goes, limbs intertwined and it’s uncomfortably warm but neither moves.

With the others already asleep they can kiss, quietly, moving slowly, the space between their bodies nonexistent.

“Let me” Hyungwon palms the front of Changkyun’s boxers.

“Yes baby” Changkyun ruts on his hand, “Yes.”

Hyungwon has his tongue down Changkyun’s throat and a cock into his closed fist.

Changkyun humps it, the sheets rustling and his face down on the pillow. When he comes in Hyungwon’s hand, he makes him lick it off and then kisses him on the mouth.

 

 

“Mine” Changkyun mouths and smirks sitting opposed to Hyungwon on the circular interview table.

Hyungwon flinches, looks around at the others who are still talking. Nobody has noticed. Nobody knows about Changkyun’s shoe pressing up his groin. But Changkyun knows he can make Hyungwon come like that.

It’s Hyungwon’s turn to talk, says whatever comes in his mind about the comeback, almost moans while at it because Changkyun is both persisting and delicate. The other members laugh, the interviewer cracks a smile and the manager gives him a thumbs up.

His face barely changes when he stains his underwear silently and Changkyun finally stops.

 

 

“Mine” Changkyun takes Hyungwon’s hand when they are shopping. A few people recognize them but most don’t even pay attention. Winter makes it easier for them to hide behind hoodies and thick masks.

“I want to see you in this” Changkyun stops in front of a store, a long pink knitted sweater on display. Its has a small golden bell at the neck. “I want to fuck you in this” he gets on his toes and whispers into Hyungwon’s ear, feels his whole body tensing.

“I could” Hyungwon looks to his left and right, then back at Changkyun “I could try it”.

The changing rooms barely have space for a second person.

 

 

“Mine” Changkyun groans, on his knees and straddling the back of Hyungwon’s thighs.

He pulls a slicked finger out of Hyungwon and positions himself.

“Mine, mine, mine” he chants biting down Hyungwon’s neck and burying himself deep inside.

“Yours” Hyungwon moans, lets Changkyun rack his back with his nails, lets him pull his hair roughly, “I’m only yours.”

Changkyun buckles his hips and Hyungwon’s elbows give out.

The couch of Changkyun’s studio squeaks loudly with every thrust, but good thing the whole room is sound proof. They can be as loud as they want.

Hyungwon comes untouched on the fake leather and Changkyun inside him.

 

 

“Mine” Changkyun fights for the bag of chips from Hyungwon who has more strength than one would imagine. They are alone at the dorm playing videogames and eating trash.

Changkyun doesn’t manage to take that bag of barbeque chips, Hyungwon eating the last crumbles in one inhale but at least, Changkyun wins. Repetitively, because he’s just so good at distracting Hyungwon one way or another. Then he gets a kiss too.

He doesn’t remember Hyungwon climbing on his lap after he loses the sixth game in the row but suddenly they are making out, all hushed whispers and dry humping on each other.

Hyunwoo kicks the front door open saying he’s hungry at the other side of the dorm and they untangle themselves trying to look presentable.

 

 

“Mine” Changkyun has his palms on Hyungwon’s chest and he’s pushing him back until he hits the wall, “You’re mine, nobody else’s”.

Hyungwon was just playing around, got a little too close and personal with Hoseok, Changkyun passing by the practice room while they were practically on top of each other. He didn’t say a word, just looked at Hyungwon. And Hyungwon knew what was waiting for him back at the dorm.

“Was just a new choreo we’re working on” Hyungwon says, already out of breath when Changkyun turns him to face the wall and wraps dainty fingers around his neck.

“I don’t care. Work on it all you want.” Changkyun will be there to mark Hyungwon his own at the end of the day anyway.

He fucks Hyungwon against the wall and then carries him to the bathroom.

 

 

“Mine” Changkyun squeals and peppers Hyungwon’s cheeks with kisses. He giggles happily when Hyungwon pecks his lips, his jaw, his forehead, everywhere he can reach.

They are tired and content and maybe a little bit in love.

They roll around the couch a little, Changkyun’s studio dark and quiet and just perfect.

They are supposed to be working on something long forgotten, snow piling on the streets and wind hitting the windows. They have informed the manager that they aren’t going back to the dorms for the night.

Hyungwon cups his cheek and looks into his eyes. Changkyun swears he can see stars.

“Yours.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
